My handsome blood-thirsty boyfriend
by Kazamm
Summary: Ivan is most wanted back in the mother land, Having a range of different crimes and assaults on his back he has fled the country to find somewhere to hide until it all calms down again, He ends up in none other then the United States of America. Running into someone that could possibly change his life forever, His Handsome Blood-thirsty boyfriend.


There was a quiet hiss from a stray cat in the alleyway that none other then Ivan Braginski walked past. His long black coat trailing behind him as his pristine white scarf floated in the air, being pulled back by the gentle breeze. He didn't know exactly what time it was, or where exactly he was. Though telling by the language it was on the western side, Reading the English he noticed he was in New York city. He grumbled to himself, always hating America for it's large industries and that horrible stench of grease wherever they went. His dark brown hair swayed lightly as he walked, his pipe swinging beside him. The glint of the very metal pole had taints of brown and red, blood and rust. His crimson eyes scanned for somewhere he could stay the night, he found a sign saying there was a hotel not too far from here. He sighed silently as he walked, hoping that there was no authorities scanning the streets, though it must of been late as there was no-one out, nothing moving but a car every ten to twenty minutes. Ivan lifted his free gloved hand as he wiped down his face silently from being slightly sleepy from the journey he took. He had just fled from Russia to now America in a few nights, he was completely exhausted, He was approaching the hotel up the street soon enough.

It must of been around a hundred or so yards from where the Russian was walking before he heard a smash and a scream, curious he stopped and looked over seeing a figure in a alleyway swinging something, he cracked a small smirk as he went to go watch. He noticed there was a tall man-like figure with.. was that a baseball bat? How cliche. Though what was happening interested him more. Alfred Jones was his name, number one criminal in the whole of the United States of America. He had a almost sadistic grin on his lips as he slammed and hit down on the woman below with his infamous spiked baseball bat. The woman had died with that last scream as Alfred kept going just for the fun of seeing blood splattering. He soonly got tired as he rested his arms and sighed happily "Shouldn't of gotten in my way bitch~" He cooed. Though when he heard a chuckle his expression went hard as he flicked his head up "Who the fuck is there." Ivan walked over clapping slowly, his pipe hanging out of one of his large pockets "Bravo, Bravo." He mocked with a sick smirk "You seem so young for a blood-thirsty killer."

Alfred straightened up as he stared at the man, hearing his Russian accent as he then raised a eyebrow "You're not from around here are you fuck-tard? Or are you just Idiotic." He muttered "Everyone knows of me, why arn't you scared?" Ivan blinked before he smirked "Oh my dear boy, Please do not think that I'd be afraid of some brat like you." Alfred narrowed his eyes "The fuck you say?" He said as his bloodied hand tightened on the grip of his bat. Ivan chuckled "Don't fight with me now, That can wait till later." He cooed, Alfred growled "Fuckin' pervert. I'll smash y'ur head in where you fuckin' stand." He raised his bat lightly, Ivan then frowned "Oh you're no fun." He said as he pulled out his pipe, tightening the grip "What do you say? Best out of 3, one who wins- which will obviously be me, gets them a place to stay for the night." Alfred looked at him, He couldn't bring him home. His brother would get suspicious, not to mention his mother was a fucking cop. Alfred would have to try extra hard then. "Fine." He muttered.

The fight was bloody, and by bloody there was alot of scars to be made afterwards. They were now tumbling on the ground, wrestling eachother trying to get a punch on the other's battered and bruised body. Ivan growled as he finally had the other pinned below him "Fucking brat." He hissed as Alfred panted, blood dripping from his forehead and lip. Luckily there was no blood spilt on the both of their's clothes as then Alfred panted from trying to work his hardest to take down the taller man. "F-Fine." Alfred panted with a scowl "But you better keep fucking quiet.." He muttered as he then shoved the man off. Ivan was quick to get up as he wiped himself down, grabbing his pipe "Spasibo." He muttered, Alfred growled not liking the other one bit as he picked up his bat. Alfred looked once more at the tall Russian before he huffed and walked on. Ivan followed silently as he made sure to remember where and how to get to the mans house by foot, Alfred lead the way as it wasn't that long till they arrived there.


End file.
